Vehicle AC generators provided with, for instance, a rectifier, a regulator, a brush holder and a resin cover (for instance, Patent document 1) are the most common vehicle AC generators. The brush holder has a brush for supplying electromagnetic current to a rotor. The resin cover is a bowl-shaped cover for protecting electric components such as the rectifier, the regulator and so forth.
Patent document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H5-15653